User talk:TheSonofNeptune/Archive 2
Welcome to my Talk page! Do you have any questions regarding the wiki? Want to know more behind an undo I've done? Need assistance with anything? Then look no further than leaving it on my talk page or either TimeShade's talk page! Don't forget to sign your posts by using four tildes (~~~~). Archives:Archive 1 Archive 2 Biography Objects and locations have Histories. Persons have biographies.--Junior Batman (talk) 12:08, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Can you please stop deleting everything I write? I understand that you think it's wrong, but I have spoken to the creators and the actors of this show. Everything I write has been confirmed by them. I don't mean to be rude, though. :Proof that you spoke to them? And please sign at the end of your posts on talk pages. 18:58, October 25, 2014 (UTC) I am an admin in another wiki. I like what you have done here; don't overwork yourself. I would like to help, but you write from an out of universe style. That is too hard for me to switch back and forth. Is that style intentional?Bratpack (talk) 18:00, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey There How have you been? Just joined up on this wiki as well. Sorry for bailing on you the other day, my internet crashed. I know, sounds a bit far fetched, but it still happens to the unluckiest of us. NewGenTV (talk) 18:09, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Categories Whilst you're reworking Villains into Antagonists, should there be some sort of Suspects, or even Red Herrings :) tag for such as Carl Smilkers? Alex Jiskran 08:01, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Goat pic attribution It's 1.30 a.m. here so I'm just going to sleep. I'll add the Screenshot - Spirit of the Goat info to the new gallery when I wake up again. Alex Jiskran A matter of potential delicacy :) What are we going to call Dan Hedaya's character from "Goat"? Alex Jiskran 00:05, October 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Redirects Thanks for the welcome. Why do you feel that the redirects are pointless? Having James as a redirect makes it easier for linking like James instead of the ugly hacky way James. The Gordon is for people who might be searching for him in the search box. It immediately pops-up in the box instead of going to the search page and really wikia's search page isn't always correct. The effect might be negligible for a popular page like James' but its extremely helpful for smaller and less popular pages (people not knowing surnames of a character creating article for just the name when we have an article with the full name— redirects solve such problems as well). Setting a good precedent should help the wiki in the long run. I looked at the policies before creating them and didn't find anything regarding it. So I believed you followed the general redirect rules on all wikis. Sorry for the wall of text. Thought I should explain myself clearly :) On another note, wouldn't using on articles be much better than the tables we use (taken from wikipedia)? Apart from greatly simplifying the coding/maintenance work, it would enable the user see all the 3 pages simultaneously without having to leave the page in one place. I could setup an example in the sandbox if you want :) P.S: The forum link in the nav links to the old forums--''~UltimateSupreme'' 07:11, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Timeshade agrees. What about you?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 13:50, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Wikia project Hey. TimeShade indicated he only wanted to do the Arrow project. Would you like to take on the Gotham project? It would mean you could get into the Fan Studio much sooner (within the next few days). If you're interested, I'll send you more information via the email address that's in your Wikia account. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:55, October 31, 2014 (UTC) *Great! I'll send you an email in a few minutes. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:41, October 31, 2014 (UTC) **Sent. Just reply to that saying you're officially in, and I'll send you information for Fan Studio registration. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:45, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Out of universe Which bit did you feel was this way? Also, I'm not sure how the Character template is employed, nor how the tabbing at the top works. Any chance you could explain? Alex Jiskran 20:01, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :For character template, just do , click preview, click source and it will take you to the template page which also shows the variables needed. 20:09, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Mario Pepper Hi there, im Jake i added a picture of Mario Pepper for my profile and you deleted it i wont add it to his gallery but dont delete it thank you and have a good day/night XD ABirARbel11 (talk) 19:28, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Too quick for me! :D I just got edit conflicted trying to add |Penguin's Umbrella to the licensing. About the Marvel Wiki affiliation, I want to try to talk to the other Admin on Agents before I give you an answer, if that's OK. Alex Jiskran 23:28, November 9, 2014 (UTC) A question of purpose I think it depends very much what you want to focus on with your wiki, and how that will manifest. For example, I got tired of the pedantry of the sole Admin on the "Lost Girl" wiki, and started my own, but to distinguish it from that 'baseline' I've tried retelling the episodes as first-person comments by the characters, rather than as neutral, third person recitations. If your wiki will be different in a considerable degree, then I don't see why you shouln't go ahead with it. Alex Jiskran 00:00, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Chat Join Chat ASAP. 21:48, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Mask Gallery It's up - I'll get to the individuals tomorrow, probably. Alex Jiskran 18:08, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Affilliation Hey Neptune. A thought came over my head a few days ago when I saw TimeShade contributing to the Constantine Wiki. Since I, and TimeShade contribute to both of our respective wikis, I was hoping whether our wikis could be affiliated. It's perfectly understandable if you decline my proposal, since I'm aware that this wiki is affiliated with four others (if you count The Flash Wiki as it's own). Thanks in advance. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 19:14, November 16, 2014 (UTC) The Bombing of Russian Mafia So what was the reason for Fish Mooney to have Butch Gilzean blow up the Russian mafia when they were working hand-in-hand with each other? I'm aware that I'm missing something obvious here, but humor me for a bit. NewGenTV (talk) 14:58, November 18, 2014 (UTC) What I meant is, how do her actions affect Falcone? NewGenTV (talk) 23:18, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Wasn't that money meant for Fish in the first place? Or where they robbing Falcone and I just happened to miss this? NewGenTV (talk) 23:53, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh, so that's what I missed. LOL, wasn't paying attention. Thanks for clearing that. When do we get to work on our little, and yet growing, encyclopedia? NewGenTV (talk) 23:56, November 18, 2014 (UTC) We could do it on Saturday evening, if it's alright with you? I'm busy for the rest of this week. NewGenTV (talk) 23:59, November 18, 2014 (UTC) PM me when you have the time and we'll see to work something out. NewGenTV (talk) 00:01, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Screenshots I use VLC snapshot on a 1080p print (generally), and that seems to work. :) Alex Jiskran 16:29, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get in chat asap. 21:32, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Feel free Frankly, since you covered every major point I did, you can delete the lot if you like. :) Alex Jiskran 02:03, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Lovecraft deletion I'll do that, no problem. As for losing galleries in general, I'm curious as to your reasoning. Alex Jiskran 07:09, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Pertwee connection It was the Christian Bale (as the big-screen Batman) link. Alex Jiskran 23:16, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Response What kind of redesign are you doing? BTW, regarding the Modus Operandi thing, I learned to write like that at the Criminal Minds wiki. Jpx400 (talk) 21:00, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Galleries Which ones do you feel need updating? Alex Jiskran 19:31, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Style Every wiki has a unique style. This is not the MCU wiki; you have your own vision of how you want this to look, read, feel. Do you want pictures in articles? Do you want the biographies divided by episodes with section headlines? Do you want first names or last names? Do you want first-person perspective (Selina's profile based on what she experiences, while other events occur around her)? Once again, this is your vision. Tell me what you want; I'll adapt to help you achieve that goal... Bratpack (talk) 00:45, December 17, 2014 (UTC) See Selina Kyle article and advise, please...Bratpack (talk) 04:43, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Episode title As far as I can tell, this wiki is the only place putting a capital C in the middle of "Lovecraft". Alex Jiskran 08:17, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Pilot I've started a detailed exposition for the first episode, as this above all, I feel, needs it, but before I invest too much time and effort could you have a look and see that it's suitable? Thanks, and Merry Christmas :D Alex Jiskran 20:10, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Filenames for pics I was planning to put "Bruce W", "Thomas W" etc., rather than the full name, with Harvey Dent I took the surname only because of Harvey Bullock, and for episodes I was simply trying to avoid the length of combining character identification with full titles. If you really feel it's necessary to have all of that, I'll do my best to remember. Alex Jiskran 11:58, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Season navigation I started a test in this page: User:Playsonic2/nav. I figured grey tones would look good, but if you prefer black and white, we can work on that. But let me know what you think so far, I think it looks pretty decent. ~Playsonic2 12:37, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Avoiding repetition I put "haulage" because "shipping" is in the company name, and in general, I thought, when writing we try not to describe an item with the exact same terms which define it. Alex Jiskran 22:37, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Professional deformation :D As a teacher, I believe people should be pushed to think a bit, but I take your point. :) Alex Jiskran 22:54, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Airdate Sorry about that - I checked IMDb http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4120502/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 which seems to have it wrong when I look elsewhere. Alex Jiskran 23:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) 5 a.m. fever Sorry, brain out of gear. Point taken. :P Alex Jiskran 04:20, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Out of universe The statement that Falcone's version is uncorroborated is not out of universe. No other character has supported this assertion, and Jim Gordon shows no sign of believing/remembering this. Alex Jiskran 17:12, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Images I knew about the .png file type, but didn't realize you were going for full HD format. Smaller images are often used in order to avoid copyright claims, as they are lower resolution, but that's only an issue if the studio makes it one. The reason I was grabbing from a different scene was to get an image of her that showed her more clearly, as the current image is very dark and causes the "floating head" effect. What about this one? Also, I fixed the webring template glitch on the main page that was displaying the Fox template at the top of the right column behind the ad - but there is a lot of empty space on the left column. What do you think about nesting the Fox & DC webrings at the bottom of the left column instead, in order to eliminate that large blank area? :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 22:26, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Non-profit? lol Not so much... :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk) 11:46, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Previously / Next What are your thoughts on adding the episode screenshots to the Previously / Next episode section on the main page? :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 22:59, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Gallery orientation I simply copied from the Arkham Gallery. Alex Jiskran 11:08, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Gotham Fan Brain Hey, Neptune, sorry for the late reply but I wanted to check in with our video team, etc. in order to get you a proper answer. I think it would be cool to do Fan Brains for Gotham but we have limited resources right now and won't be able to do them promptly after each episode like the other ones we've put on the calendar for Arrow, Agents of SHIELD, etc. If you're interested in scripting Gotham Fan Brains yourself, our video team can try and work on building said videos for each episode post-mortem. This means doing them when the show is on break or whenever we have free time. A script would look something like: '''The episode’s title, “The Man in the Yellow Suit,” refers to Reverse-Flash, who finally appears in the episode’s opening sequence. There have been several versions of the character in the comics. This one seems to best match Zoom (a.k.a. Hunter Zolomon). http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Reverse-Flash Mercury Labs? The original Flash’s helmet was designed to mimic the helmet of Mercury, messenger of the Roman gods. http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jason_Garrick_(New_Earth) You state something from the episode and a fact/clue from the comics it might relate to (and a link to the article page on Wikia where that can be found), and then the video will show either the comic clue or some image from the show! If you want to make scripts for Gotham episodes (starting from the first one), our video team can try to work on videos for those when they have time. Is this something you would be interested in doing? Let me know if you have any questions, and, sorry, I wish we had more time to do Gotham videos too! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:57, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, Jalen! I haven't heard back and was wondering if you saw my message above? Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:34, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Ok, awesome! Let me know how it goes and if you have any questions on how to script :) Good luck with school! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:42, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello again Great, now I'm here, too. :-P I think I know now why I've never been here.. I've just never seen it! (Looking good, though.) Every time I typed the characters' names and add "wiki", I either get wikipedia or DC wiki results. Guess I've never thought to add the word Gotham to the search, lol. ~ redwall 13:41, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Must just be me. I binge-watched the last few episodes with my dad and had no time to wiki this stuff lol. And thanks! Glad to be here, too ^^ Sorry I never made it to the IRC chat on the Arrow wiki. I got kinda shy, lol. ~ redwall 13:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Great! I'm actually going through withdrawal right now :\ ~ redwall 14:43, January 24, 2015 (UTC) From Gotham :D ~ redwall 02:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:Cast Page Thanks, will work on the other episodes with other missing cast members in a couple mins. Also, something I was wondering is why the appearances section is only on certain pages. Thanks again, I'm happy to help. --Devinthe66 (talk) 04:57, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Comic book origins Hello SonofNeptune, I was just thinking that it is not that much of a deal to add the creators of each character, I mean a note in the Trivia does not really make the page look bad. I understand that you want to focus on this specific iteration of the characters but without the comic books this show wouldn't exist. Adding the creators, the first appearance and very general info on the characters' pages does pay a bit of tribute to the creators and shows the legacy of the characters. I know this wiki is about the show and its content should pertain to the version of the characters in the show but I believe just a bit of info of who the characters are does not really harm the wiki and it is definitely not redundant, on the contrary I think it adds more, gives a bit of an inside look to the characters and even explains why these specific characters were chosen to be included on the show. It is not that I add whole sections or paragraphs analyzing their entire history in the comics, but just a small note on the Trivia section. Would you feel better if I create a "Notes" section to include the characters' original appearances so the "Trivia" section would include only the in-universe info (but again it is just a small note)?--TG90 (talk) 16:18, January 27, 2015 (UTC) : Moreover, if you check half of the characters' pages have that kind of info already separated in several bullet points (most of the trivia is based on info from the comic books), I just sum everything in one. It would be more confusing to have half of the characters with info and half of them without, don't you think?--TG90 (talk) 16:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :: Hey man, you never answered to my message. If you don't agree with my opinion I would like to know your point of view in detail like I explained to you mine. If again you don't really understand my point of view, I am happy to explain it to you further.--TG90 (talk) 13:51, January 29, 2015 (UTC) I am happy to learn that you reconsidered it. I'll be glad to help you correct or even update them. I just have to ask you what changed your mind?--TG90 (talk) 10:05, March 1st, 2015 (UTC) Character origins When/why did we decide against listing the characters' comic book origins on their page? Alex Jiskran 08:47, February 2, 2015 (UTC) You asked me what I was doing Hi, you asked me why I removed the quotes from Gerald Crane and Jonathan Crane. I did that because they don't have a page and because you blocked someone like me from even creating a page for them. I just did what I know to do on other wikis, but different wikis have different rules and different moderators with there own rules, so I will review the rules of the Gotham wiki to avoid stepping on anyone toes. Fanon wiki Hi, I see your the founder of this Wiki, it seems to be going awesomely. Since no one has made one yet i thought since your the head here, would you like to help me make a Gotham fanon wiki?.. LiamJaco1998lfc 17:07, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Logo I was wondering how did u create that awesome logo?! LiamJaco1998lfc 17:54, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm a normal person Character Infobox Hi, Neptune. Would you like me to work on the infobox to make it better but more better than it is now? gradiant colors and more sections? Okay Okay, if theirs any things i can do, just ask. Hi, thanks for the notification. Just here to ask about how I could possibly contribute to the site as I feel the show deserves a reliable database. I hope you could possibly just suggest any jobs around the wiki I could help towards? Thanks for the reply - FQuisitor77 I think we should add trivia in certain character pages that leave open a potential window for who they become in the future. For example, the Jerome page I edited has a trivia piece that leaves only a what-if possibility that he may become the Joker, but that's uncertain. But we know who some of them are, so why not add this trivia? Nygma becomes Riddler, Dent becomes Two-Face, Oswald is Penguin, Bruce becomes Batman. It's a necessity. Forgive Me The Image of Fish, i cropped myself if i had known snipped photos were not allowed i wouldn't of done it. New Page Do you think it would be a good idea to make another page for the 'Previous On Gotham' segment?.. Not actively checking :-) It's just that by now I've edited most of the pages on here, so I get a notification of a change. I usually check it out, and often while I'm reading through, something strikes me as needing improvement. I shall try not to dog your footsteps in future. Alex Jiskran 14:54, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Different wikis and practices I came here from editing elsewhere and had to get rid of a load of unnecessary categories, so it was auto-pilot, I'm afraid. Nothing against QuestionableSanity. Alex Jiskran 00:35, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi Neptune, it's been a while since I last had the chance to get around to you but I've finally had the chance. I'm sure now I will be able to help expand the wiki (where it isn't already) and help in any way. If there is a particular section you need any assistance with, then please message me. Other subject though, recently I started a new wiki, KnightmareFilmz wiki and I'm just wondering how I can get it more publicly featured and used. I have about 25 pages (nearly all of which have at least 15 lines and the wiki so far has about 30 images. However, whilst it isn't a massive wiki, if I search for it on Google or any other search engine, I cannot find it unless I go to the 6th page of results and click 'omitted results' (results hidden by Google). I've tried to add a html link but I haven't had any experience in this area, if you have no advice on this then could you tell me any other ways I can get it to reach first page and or get noticed? - Big thanks, Fquisitor77. Actor Pages Hey, was wondering if I'd be allowed to add a biography section to all the actors pages because right now pretty much all of the pages are seriously lacking in regards to content. --Devinthe66 (talk) 19:12, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Now that I take a look at it, I can understand why it shouldn't be added. I don't really know what to do for the minor actor pages. They have little to no content and in my opinion, it really doesn't look too great. --Devinthe66 (talk) 22:42, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Jerome Yo, might want to unlock the page. Especially cause his full name is confirmed. —MakeShift (talk · ) 12:11, April 25, 2015 (UTC) In-Universe response and more I see what you mean. The in-universe thing that doesn't involve mentioning that the person was a character in the show was also a policy at the Scooby-Doo Wiki. I wasn't able to notice the default sort template for the other character pages when I had to create the page for Sid Bunderslaw and Lucius Fox as nobody had created their pages yet, I just added the Default Sort template to the pages for Sid Bunderslaw and Tommy Bones. Did I leave anything out? Outside of that, what do you think of the TV series so far? --Rtkat3 (talk) 15:59, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Royston I put that info at the top because I thought it helped explain his look in the picture, i.e. not the 'simple' result of madness. Alex Jiskran 21:36, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Appearances Hey, was wondering how many appearances you think would be best for a character to have a scroll. My personal opinion is 8. --Devinthe66 (talk) 11:33, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Fan Brains Hey, Jalen! We talked a while back about doing Gotham Fan Brains, and I was just wondering if you were still interested? We could probably do the videos but it would be a huge help if you were still interested in scripting them. Let me know! Grace (profile)•(talk) 22:01, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :No worries, you've probably been busy! For the actual process, we usually create script on Google Docs and go from there (the format is similar to what I sent you the first time around). If you want to just shoot me an e-mail at grace@wikia-inc.com, we can talk in more detail :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 20:08, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Given my other responsibilities As we don't see eye to eye on numerous things, and you keep changing my edits, can you remove me as an Admin here? Thanks, Alex Jiskran 17:40, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Gerald Crane The entry is a short one, the character in the episode has a British accent. He is played by a British actor, and a link is suggested as probable - not absolute. Since otherwise we are left with extremely brief and dry entries, a comment (not in the main body of the text) to this effect does not feel to me like a stretch. As your ruling is otherwise, I am clearly out of step. Alex Jiskran 17:49, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Role of an Admin As I obviously don't understand what you are aiming for, I can't possibly help to implement it, being unable to follow those principles myself. Alex Jiskran 17:56, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Your opinion I copied and slightly modified the Dead template from our Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. wiki, and set up an example on the Thomas Wayne page with the infobox entry for Martha. Does that help for here, or is it better to write "Deceased"? Alex Jiskran 11:36, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Special:Promote Hey Jalen! I've updated Gotham Wiki's page so it includes the descriptive text, as well as some images to illustrate the show. This will allow the community to appear on Wikia.com and be well-presented through mobile apps. You can read more about Promote . Let me know if you have any questions, or if you would rather use different images and different text. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:19, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Galleries Are these no longer needed? Alex Jiskran 08:08, May 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:Adminship Hey Neptune, I'd love to become an admin for the wiki! I apologize for not doing much lately, but it'll change in about 2-3 weeks as I am super busy with preparing for exams. --Devinthe66 (talk) 01:52, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I clearly stated that my edits were my trying to lengthen the episodes of season 1 which stopped at 14. However everytime I tried it would just add images again. Why was this even mentioned if you read what I said? Also I've been looking at this wiki since mid season and I figured things would pick up by then. I'm not complaining I'm simply pointing out lack of progress I've done editing the table several times on other wikis so I'm sure I did nothing wrong. Is there some forum with what needs work so people can help out? If so I'd like to be directed to it. If not how can people just show up to help. Also if you need to busting your ass then you need more admins to help out. You don't have to do be doing everything yourself Mystogan97 (talk) 02:00, June 5, 2015 (UTC) The situation from my perspective You put me nominally in charge of images, then overruled me at every turn, undid my edits on a regular basis, and frankly left me feeling I have nothing of real use to contribute here. As I said, I'll keep an eye out for vandals and such, and do some minor tidying, but I prefer to focus my efforts where I don't feel they will be obliterated on someone else's whim. Alex Jiskran 07:18, June 6, 2015 (UTC) The above comes across as excessively negative and apparently implies a dictatorship here. That was not my intention, merely my frustration. As I am the one out of step, I am the one who needs to adapt. Alex Jiskran 08:26, June 6, 2015 (UTC) SG Thanks for the recommendation - really, really enjoyed it! :D Alex Jiskran 09:25, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Other wiki Hey uh, its me again, you appear to have gotton busy with this wiki, but what about the Marvel Animate Universe? Enda McNabola (talk) 18:11, June 23, 2015 (UTC) You deleted the MAU Wiki, why?, does this have to do with the wiki transfer you told me about? Enda McNabola (talk) 15:50, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Layout Sorry about that. I have forgotten about that when I was adding the pages for the members of the Red Hood Gang. When it came to Trope, I couldn't add the Defaultsort template like I did with Gus Floyd and Clyde Destro because his full name wasn't revealed. --Rtkat3 (talk) 23:27, July 13, 2015 (UTC) RE:Links to images Hey Neptune, I just got rid of all my unnamed character images. Yeah, I'm fine with it. It saves me from having to find all the unnamed characters from the episodes, which is a really tedious thing to do. --Devinthe66 (talk) 17:12, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I've been pretty good, you? Thanks for the compliments on my work, although I may not be editing much until season 2 starts back up again. --Devinthe66 (talk) 16:57, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, the background looks really good. --Devinthe66 (talk) 04:29, July 30, 2015 (UTC) De-adminification No, you may not. { I've already done it ;) } :XD1@ Talk 22:29, July 24, 2015 (UTC)